Corey and Brooke: The Best Love Story Ever Made
by jordynskies
Summary: Two teachers. Falling in love. At the school where Carly, Sam, and Freddie go to? What will happen when the iCarly gang catches them doing something? Find out in Corey and Brooke: The Best Love Story Ever Made. BTW:: I do not own iCarly or Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start of it All**

Carly, Freddie, and Sam walked in English class only to find that their normal teacher, Mrs. Briggs, wasn't there. Instead there was a drop-dead gorgeous red-headed guy just staring at the girls in the class. As the 7:30 bell rang, Mr. Gorgeous stood up and said, "My name is Mr. Weeks. Mrs. Briggs will not be teaching this class for a while, so I am taking her place." He looked around the room, and his eyes locked on one person. Carly Shay. She could see the obvious boner in his dress pants. Mr. Weeks then asked what everyone's name was. Valerie, McKenzie, Jordyn, Carly, and Sam didn't pay attention at all in class. Sam was gazing lovingly at her secret boyfriend of 6 months. They had already had sex many times, and the desks were so close together and so far away from the teacher's watchful eye that Sam could reach down Freddie's pants, pull his dick out, and stroke it enough to where he would cum inside the classroom. Almost every girl in the class walked out in a trance thinking about Mr. Weeks. For Carly, Freddie, and Sam, after English was lunch. "I wonder how many other subs there will be today." Carly said. In English, Mr. Weeks subbed, in Reading, Mrs. Gorth subbed, in Science, Mr. Jordan subbed, and in Math, Miss Zebb subbed. Mr. Weeks grabbed his lunch, closed and locked the door, and turned the corner to the teacher's lounge. He bumped into someone, and her stuff went flying onto the floor. " I'm so so sorry." Mr. Weeks said. "No, It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." A high pitched voice said. Mr. Weeks looked up, and their eyes locked on to each other's. "Hi, I'm Corey. Corey Weeks." Mr. Weeks said as he offered a handshake. "Brooke Savoie." Ms. Savoie said as she accepted his offer. "Are you a sub too?" Ms. Savoie asked. "Yes, I'm subbing for Mrs. Briggs." "All the kids say they hate her." Ms. Savoie said. "So I've heard." "Would you like to come to my house and have dinner tonight?" Ms. Savoie asked. "I would like that very much." Said Mr. Weeks. "So, 7:30 at 492 West Main Street." "I'll be there. Now, let me help you up." He pulled her up and they went their separate ways. Little did either of them know that this night was going to be the night of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Night They Would Never Forget**

**Corey arrived at Brooke's house at 7:30 and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, Corey's mouth tried so hard not to drop open. Brooke was wearing a very low-cut pink blouse and a short black miniskirt. Corey had on a blue and white striped dress shirt and jeans with no belt. "You look…….wow" Corey said. "You look nice yourself" Brooke said as she opened up the door and motioned for him to come in. **

**After they ate, Brooke started to get a headache. She said, "I don't feel too good. Could you please get me some Aspirin? It's in the top cabinet." Corey got the Aspirin and a glass of water and gave it to Brooke, who was laying down in a reclining chair. "I should feel better soon." Said Brooke. "You don't have to leave." She closed her eyes. Corey walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Did we just…"said Brooke. "I think we did." Corey replied. "And I kind of want to do it again" said Brooke. "Yeah, me too." Corey said as he leaned in for another kiss. He licked her bottom lip, gaining entrance. Their tongues wrestled for a moment until he broke free and bit right under her right ear gently. **

**He was feeling kind of horny and began to unbutton her blouse until Brooke stopped him." No Corey. Not here." She said as she led him to her bedroom. (A.N. Her bed is very high off of the ground) " Sit." She told him, and he obeyed. She sexily walked over to him and starting at his chin, licked up his lips. He grabbed her head and kissed her rough. He demanded his way into her mouth and their tongues wrestled as he pulled her on top of him. Then he moved over a bit and Brooke laid down beside him. **

**Corey then got on top of Brooke and Brooke could feel the obvious boner in his jeans. Corey lightly bit Brooke right below her ear and finished unbuttoning her blouse, slid it off of her shoulders, and threw in on the floor. Underneath was a lacy pink bra. He then kissed down her chest until he got to her skirt's waistband and pulled the skirt off of her waist, joining the pile of clothes on the floor. The pink thong underneath made Corey even hornier. Corey reached around and unsnapped her bra. It revealed two beautiful C-cup breasts that he suckled on like a newborn baby. As he did so, he could hear soft moans coming from Brooke. **

**Brooke said, "My turn to pleasure you now." She then unbuttoned his shirt's buttons and threw it on the floor. Brooke licked down his stomach to his jeans and then sexily unbuttoned and unzipped them. She then slid them off of his legs, joining the pile of clothes on the floor. "Oh, fuck this. It's too slow." Brooke said as she stood on the bed, took off her thong, and flung it in Corey's face. Corey was beyond horny then. Brooke bent down and he grabbed her hips and simulated having anal sex with her. When she stood up, Corey made his way to her breasts, and Brooke moaned as he toyed and played with her nipples. "Oh Corey. Oh my God. Let me take off your boxers." Brooke said. Brooke knelt down and bit Corey's boxers, slowly dragging them with her teeth. His massive boner hit her, and she didn't care She threw the boxers in the pile of clothes and began to deepthroat his hot penis. She sucked that thing like Corey had sucked her breasts earlier. "Oh my God, Brooke. Faster. FASTER!" Corey screamed. Corey picked Brooke up and laid her down on the bed. She was sucking his penis like a lollipop and he was licking her cunt as much as he could. Brooke then turned around and Corey kissed her while finding his penis and her ass. Then, she pulled off of him and walked over to her all-around-open desk. She opened her legs, and Corey ran at her breasts with his mouth. He sucked on her breasts and she stroked his penis, fully erecting in to 10 inches. Then, he inserted his dick into her, and they were having sex on the desk. Corey pulled out of her and laid on the bed. Brooke laid down beside him and kissed him. They fell asleep intertwined in each other's arms. **


End file.
